1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to screens for vibratory shakers, screens for classifying and/or filtering material, such screens with one or more ramped portions, and screens with individual screen modules, ramps, and/or plugs, and methods of screen repair and assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art section of each of the above-identified applications is incorporated here fully by reference.